


The Stars

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The courses of the Sun and the Moon are set from East to West, andthey no longer come out at the same time. The Stars are back.





	The Stars

**The Stars  
By CC  
December, 2012**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This quadruple drabble is for Luin, who wanted Silmarillion and Oropher. I hope you like this story. Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

There were many Elves outside the caves, some of them on patrol duty, other simply looking at the sky. There were families too, and Elflings running around or lying down on the grass, basking in the warmth. Oropher himself could feel it on his skin; the world looked different, beautiful. There was one thing that bothered him, though: he could no longer see the stars.

Two lights had risen up the sky, one after the other. First a white light as brilliant as that of Telperin, according to King Elu Thingol. It had been Queen Melian who told them that it was a Maia, Tilion, sailing a vessel with the tree’s last fruit through the sky. The second vessel was guided by Arien, a Maia of Fire, and bore Laurëlin’s last fruit. 

“Queen Melian says that these lights hurt the Dark One’s creatures,” Celeborn said, “and so we should have a respite from these incessant battles.”

“Might be, but will we have a respite from this too brilliant lights?”

“Have you not noticed that the white light has risen just now? The golden one is about to sink below Ennorath. Might be that we will only have one light at a time. Queen Melian did say that Tilion used to be in love with Arien…”

“So this is all because a Maia cannot do his duty properly because he is in love?”

“Incredible, is it not? Tilion should realize that Arien is in no danger, but you know how lovers can be.”

Oropher frowned. 

“You know that Amdir is safe with me, but once we are out there… I cannot promise you that he will always come unscathed.”

“I know… I just wished…”

“You just wished?” a voice said behind him.

It was Amdir, paler and thinner, but beautiful as always. Oropher wished he could embrace his lover openly, but discretion was necessary with so many Elves around them. 

“To see you back on your feet,” Oropher said softly. 

Amdir smiled and moved to stand beside him. Celeborn disappeared after a moment, speaking about some unattended duty. Oropher looked at Amdir, marveling at the way the last rays of the golden light played on his dark hair. The sky was darker now. 

“Look, Oropher! The stars are back.”

“And so are you, beloved.”

“I will always be back, Oropher,” Amdir said, and they both turned their eyes to the stars.


End file.
